


Lost Inside This Forest

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [28]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Camp, Camping, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Injury, Internal Conflict, Minor Character Death, Prompt Fill, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Adam are camping for the night in the woods. It's been months since the start of the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Inside This Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Written for a prompt on livejournals comment_fic: Disney princesses, author's choice, dealing with a zombie apocalypse

Belle looked over at Adam as they sat beside their camp fire in the woods. It had been mere months now since the apocalypse started. Months since the dead started coming back and months since their kingdom had fallen. Which at times was maybe a good thing because it meant no more duties to attend too but also a bad thing because along with their kingdom the whole world had fallen and everyone had to fend for themselves or die.

Belle's own father had died in the early dies of it, having been bitten on a trip into town and it had been Belle herself who had put him down before he could turn once he had passed on.

Now in the end it was just her and Adam on their own in the woods after having to flee the castle and their old town because of it becoming too full of the soul less monsters of the dead.

"You okay Belle?" Adam asked and his voice brought Belle out of her thoughts as she forced a smile as they locked eyes over the camp fire.

"Just thinking," Belle admitted honestly as her hand unintentionally went to the crossbow that was beside her. A crossbow that was her main weapon and had saved her a number of times since being out in the woods. "Thinking about if we'll ever find a safe place or if we'll just keep running."

Adam gave Belle a wistful smile, "There has to be something," he nodded as his eyes drifted down to her leg which she had injured today while running, having fallen and cut it on a tree branch that had given her a good enough scratch that she now had gauze wrapped around her leg. "There has to be other people, other survivors like us."

Belle only nodded her head wishing she could believe Adam but she wasn't so sure that she could. Instead of speaking her mind though she stood from where she was sitting and she walked to the tent.

"You okay to be on watch tonight?" she asked as she turned to look back at Adam. "Think I need to try to sleep for an hour or two and clear my mind."

"I've got it," Adam said with a nod of his own head as he reached for his automatic rifle that had been laying by his side. "You go rest."


End file.
